


Teenage Envy

by IAmTheQueenofMyself



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Envying Others, Gen, Lone Walks, Older Clementine (Walking Dead), You decide what universe this is in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheQueenofMyself/pseuds/IAmTheQueenofMyself
Summary: Becca envied everything about Clementine. Clementine was a woman. A strong, confident, powerful young woman. She knew her way around several different types and sizes of guns, commanded armies easily, and several martial arts moves. Becca, well... she was just young.





	Teenage Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus, honestly, some people are just poorly written. Development is the only medicine for that, don’t you agree?  
> -QD/MA6.

Becca _envied_ everything about Clementine. 

Clementine was a woman. A strong, confident, powerful young woman. She knew her way around several different types and sizes of guns, to command armies easily, and several martial arts moves. 

Becca… well, she was just young. Not even Shel, Bonnie, or Stephanie could meet Clementine’s skills and prowess. 

_“You take criticism,”_ Clementine told her, staring her down in a run-down basketball court. _“You open yourself to new experiences, and it may be like crap—if you lose—leave with your head up high. That’s how you become strong and powerful. Nothing more.”_

Becca looked down at the concrete, the cold air stinging on her skin. 

“Clementine has a freakin’ point,” she muttered under her teeth, her fist curling up. 

Damn it. 

Becca knew she had to take her words of wisdom. 

“I got to try, at least….” Becca declared to herself. 

That way, she’d just a good as her, maybe even better.


End file.
